


6 Feet Under

by TheNapkinsAtStarbucks



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, Angst, Blood and Gore, Death, Heavy Angst, I don’t know!, I tried to be philosophical but yknow it is what it is, Injury, Jeongin got that A+ olfactory sense, Ouch, Scents & Smells, War, is he dead is it angst?, soldier Jeongin
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-22
Updated: 2020-08-22
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:47:07
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26035888
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheNapkinsAtStarbucks/pseuds/TheNapkinsAtStarbucks
Summary: They call him little soldier boy.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 2





	6 Feet Under

The stench. By god it’s awful. The stench of burning, flaming, gangrenous flesh. 

Nobody told Jeongin about the stench of war. 

Of shit, and urine, and blood on which the fallen soldiers lay. 

It smells so, so awful. 

The gunpowder, and old leather, dirt, and iron. 

It makes Jeongin sick. Whenever the wind is directed at him, he has to resist the urge to puke. 

It carries the scent of death. The nauseating, dizzying smell of death just fills the air. It fills the tents, and the ditches, and even the fucking graves. 

Sometimes Jeongin feels like he’s suffocating. He’s being buried in all these smells. All these horrible, hair-burning smells. They keep fucking burying him- 1 foot, 2 feet, 3 feet, 6. 

He’s 6 feet under the stench of war.

**Author's Note:**

> Penis tell me what y’all think LMAO
> 
> Aight have a good day/night love y’all *smoochy smooch*


End file.
